A Hundred Glimpses
by randomfics
Summary: A hundred glimpses and peeks into the multi-colored world of Shaun the Sheep- for we'll never learn the whole story.
1. Kink

_A/n: 100 moments that look through the various times and places of Shaun the Sheep. Different ratings, some AU, some continuations. I hope to actually complete this one :D_

* * *

1 – Kink

The sun was shining brightly over the meadow, as a shopping-cart boat merrily sailed across the green ground. It was being chased by a metal Viking-like boat set on wheels. The sheep and the pig stood in their respective boats, brandishing stick swords at each other.

The pig flourished his, and the sheep slashed back. Stick met stick in a wooden 'thud'.

Beyond the two 'boats' yet another pig stood on top of a wall, holding a basketful of acorns and chasing off any sheep that dared get too close to the apple tree. The sheep were pushing Shirly to the front, using her as a shield as they edged ever closer to the treasure chest of food.

One of the sheep pulled out a cupcake, and dangled it before her nose, urging her on.

On the furthest side of the field, nearby the house, but still out of sight, the third and last pig was teasing and tormenting the goat. It had a large head of cabbage in one hand, and was slowly, ever so slowly eating it, _right out of the goats reach_.

The goat looked angry for a moment before its foot lashed out. The ox's head reared and it snorted. The pig only managed to let out a small squeak of surprise, before it was off and running for the safety of its home.

The ox bellowed loudly in anger, head tossing in anger.

Bitzer and Shaun, standing at the entrance, could only shake their heads in complete disbelief that in the time it had taken to work out a kink in Bitzers back complete and utter pandemonium had descended.


	2. Annoying

58 – Annoying

Wallace was sobbing in a corner. Again.

Gromit's eyebrows rose slightly, and he dropped to all fours to pad closer to his 'master'. "Oooh- He did it again Gromit! Cheese! He ate my cheese!"

Gromits' head turned lowly to look at the small sheep standing in the middle of the living room. The sheep looked back innocently, and bleated. Loudly.

That's it- the sheep had to go! "Bad Shaun! Bad Shaun!" Gromit turned towards the phonebook as Wallace attempted to beat it through the annoying sheep's head that it wasn't good to eat cheese.


	3. Heartless

75 – Heartless – Continuation of #58

It wasn't particularly that Gromit was heartless about sheep- he just didn't like being reminded that he had nearly been tried for Sheep Murder. And Shaun had no reason to hold a grudge anymore- the wool coat had grown back in spectacularly, and the sweater was no longer needed.

That was the reason why he was flipping through the phonebook and no other.

Shaun needed to be with other sheep, somewhere far away.

Far away enough that Shaun wouldn't be able to find his way back to the house like he did continuously every time the duo attempted to return him.

Gromit just didn't have enough patience to look after two people, nor did he have enough room in his heart.


	4. Fake

4 – Fake – Continuation of #75

It had taken fourteen false starts (He hadn't been aware of how many mutton places looking for more sheep to use) before he finally hit upon a small farm, far up north.

He'd been suspicious about it at first, but after careful research to look into it, he'd discovered that the farm wasn't a front for anything bad or suspicious. Just one look at the dog with the clipboard and the farmer had convinced him of that.

Wallace, nearby him, leaned across to say, "I say Gromit, I think this place might be just fine."

Out in the field, the sheep bleated, as the sheepdog wearily made its way to the large tree, and sat down.

It was an idyllic scene, one that couldn't be faked.


	5. June

30 – June – Continuation of #4

They received Shaun in May, and got rid of him in June.

Wallace, sentimental fellow that he was, threw Shaun a small party complete with birthday cake. After a few bites, Shaun seemed to loose interest, and began chewing up furniture again.

The human, with only the slightest touch of regret, placed him in Gromits usual seat, as the dog climbed in behind Wallace. Suspicious eyes were staring at Shaun, as the sheep regarded the buttons and levers in front of him with the slightest hint of puzzlement- and curiosity to try it out.

Wallace started up the ancient bike, and they were off-

Including Shaun whom had managed to trigger the airplane feature.


	6. Relief

34 – Relief – Continuation of #30

They had finally reached the farm. Wallace and Gromit sighed in thankfulness, as Shaun, tied up behind Wallace to keep him from touching any more buttons, let loose with a muffled bleat.

They could hear the front door opening, and the farmer exited out. "Thank you sir. It's a real relief to have this sheep off our hands."

The farmer nodded as he picked up the sheep.

Gromit turned to find himself looking straight at the sheepdog whose name was apparently Bitzer. The dogs circled each other, sniffing and growling.

Both stood up, clasped hands, and shook, with a friendship born of having to help out some very stupid people. Gromit felt the slightest bit sorry for the other for having to deal with Shaun-

Until he rationalized that Shaun couldn't possibly get into so much trouble this far up north where there was nothing to do.


	7. Science Fiction

**2 - Science Fiction – Human AU**

The rocket ship sitting in the middle of the field brought the blond boy to a dead halt. He glanced at his watch, looked at the slowly firing up rocket, and decided if he allowed Shaun (the stupid albino) to blast off, Shaun would be late for school, thereby bringing punishment upon his head.

He straightened his usual yellow sweater that he always wore, and marched towards the ship, bringing his fingers to his mouth, whistling sharply.

Two heads from the launch pad turned to look at him. He brandished a textbook at them, and pointedly pointed at his watch. The two girls looked at each other, and began to shut down the countdown sequence.

Four heads poked out from the door of the spaceship, looking disappointed. Shaun pointed at the moon.

Bitzer sighed as he waved a hand at the textbooks and at the watch.

The gaggle of girls that were waiting at a safe distance away (including the home economics teacher and her child Timmy) looked at their own clocks, got horrified looks, and began the mad dash to school before it started.

Shaun looked disappointed as he climbed out of the spaceship, the silvery suite obscuring him usual attire of a fleece vest and black clothing underneath. Bitzer sighed as he shook his head, and began dragging him off.

This was the absolute last time that he was ever going to show Shaun a sci-fi movie.

_Ever_.


	8. Frightened

**3 – Frightened**

Truthfully, he both loved and hated the stormy, thundering nights.

He hated the thunder that boomed, the lightning that flashed, and the howling wind that rattled the barn. The rain at least was softer, which was good, but really- who did like thunderstorms?

As yet another boom echoed above, Timmy's soft sniffling reached his ears. Timmy's mother quietly scooped up the single lamb and cuddled him close. Quietly she ran a single hoof through his wool, and the lamb quieted.

Then came the best part of the thundering nights.

The two large doors boomed open, and the cloth wrapped figure stood in the doorway. Terrified bleats echoed loudly in the large space, as a familiar hand flickered on a light bulb, and a book all the flock adored was brought out.

Shaun stayed where he was, as Bitzer's soothing voice filled the air, coloring the air with epic tales in his gruff voice.

Yeah- he loved this part of the scary, frightening nights.


	9. Midnight

**18 – Midnight – Human AU**

The horror movie played loudly, the wolves scary howl's breaking through the night. The group of girls watched with wide, scared eyes.

Bitzer, in the very back of the room, both hands clamped over ears, tried to ignore the movie as he stared at his latest book that he had gotten. What he wouldn't give if his iPod weren't broken… crappy American product that it was.

"Bitzer?"

The blond teens eyes narrowed as he slowly turned to look at Shaun.

The white-haired boy looked curious, even as he held his pizza slice. The tomato sauce was splattered all over him, making Bitzer shake his head in disgust. At least he knew now that he shouldn't be scared if one of the 'Sheep Gang' came staggering up to him covered in what looked like blood-

The chiming of the clock striking midnight made everyone jump, as a dark shadow could be seen slowly rising through the window-


	10. Misplaced

**7 – Misplaced**

Timmy dearly adored being in preschool. Everyday when he came home he would 'Baah' on and on about the adventures he had, and the lessons he had learned. Timmy's mother would nod as he talked, until Shaun would arrive.

That's when the real talking would start, as the small lambs eager voice colored the air, filing it with pictures of school.

Shaun nodded as he listened, being bored to death, but still putting on a brave face.

It wasn't his fault after all that all of Timmy's big brother love had been misplaced onto him, though he wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. The End

**15 – The End**

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like. He knew everything had to have an end, but it was hard to imagine this happy time on the farm ever ending. But both the farmer and Bitzer were getting older, and less mobile.

Bitzer, true to form, would count off each of the sheep, but his falling asleep in the meadow at around noon now had to do less with laziness and more with the simple fact that he couldn't stay awake.

Chases were slowly dwindling to nonexistent, as the sheep grew older and a little less mobile, and soon it was just Timmy and Shaun that freely ran around the meadow, with Bitzer watching and sleeping.

Timmy's mother smiled gently as she settled into her seat, knitting a sweater from off Shirley's wool. Beyond they could see the farmer feeding the pigs, and a bee hummed by drowsily in the warm summer air.

If this was the end to their adventures, then he could certainly enjoy it.


	12. Similarities

**65 – Similarities – Human AU**

The blond teen's arms crossed, as one eyebrow rose, looking at his adoptive parent. The farmer was bumbling around, talking excitedly about a visiting friend of his whom just so happened to be a inventor, and how that man had his own teen about Bitzer's age that would be coming along with-

Bitzer shook his head, turning back to the book on the table. Great.

Outside he could see Shaun and his Flock Gang frolicking around outside in the cool spring air. A mournful look came to his eyes- what he wouldn't give to be outside, or even better yet, in front of the telly playing a video-game.

The door opened, and Bitzer looked straight into the eyes of what could be his long-lost twin.

If you just made him no longer blond, but instead a darker brown-head, then the two could probably pass off for the exact same person.

"Gromit! Bitzer! We're going out to meet some ladies! Be good kids while we're gone!"

And the two teens could get the feeling that the similarities weren't only skin deep.


	13. Suspicion

**26 – Suspicion – Human AU**

Shaun looked between the two teens casually sitting at the table, swapping stories as they sipped at several cups of tea. They looked like long lost brothers, and judging from the stories that they were swapping, they both had more similarities then simple looks.

"The farmer then attempted to shove the oil can into the _cow_." The teen across from Bitzer winced, as Bitzer shook his head.

Shaun cautiously began to edge out of the room, not wanting to disturb his friend, when the movement caught both of the teens eyes. They blinked, and turned as one, "Shaun?"

The boy grinned sheepishly. "Hi Bitzer."

"Shaun, this is Gromit, he's staying over here while our dads go out trying to pick up some girls."

Gromit nodded to Shaun, and Shaun nodded back, suspicion etched on his features over the other boy.

Until he saw the Quantum Physics book stashed away.


	14. Calculating

**31 – Calculating – Human AU  
**

With his fears laid to rest over Gromit's trustworthiness, Shaun approached the thick book in awe and curiosity, wondering if it was the same book that he was reading right now.

Gromit noticed his look, and plunked the textbook out. Bitzer's eyebrows shot up, as he said, "Oooh- Hey Shaun, weren't you reading the same book?"

Shaun nodded as he pulled out his own book.

The two geniuses looked at each other, eyes narrowing. There was only room for one genius in town, and each were determined to strut their stuff.

Bitzer could only watch on, as the gaggle of girls that generally followed Shaun around (affectionately dubbed 'The Flock') appeared at the doorway.

Gromit and Shaun both pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, to begin scrawling a complicated equation.


	15. Grudge

**80 – Grudge – Human AU**

Shaun scowled angrily at Gromit, attempting to remember. He could've sworn he had seen this other teen before _somewhere_. He just wasn't certain _where_.

It hadn't been since he had come to this place for a boarding school, it had been shortly before that…

"I REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DESTROYED MY CLOTHING AND FORCED ME TO WEAR THAT AWEFUL SWEATER!"

Gromit started at the loud accusation, and Bitzer turned around with a confused look from where he and the Flock were staring at the two papers with math scribbled all over them. "You- you're the guy who ate all our food!"

The two remembrances brought with it rising levels of grudges. "You broke my airplane sidecar!"

"I was just trying to help!"


	16. Goodbye

**91 – Goodbye – Human AU**

The fighting came to an abrupt end as a familiar car pulled up to the front door and two very, very familiar looking people stepped out. The room turned into complete and absolute bedlam in mere seconds, as the flock panicked, and Bitzer frantically pointed to the window.

The girls jumped out the window, one at a time, with Shaun and Bitzer motioning for them to hurry it up. Gromit sat back to watch as the room magically emptied.

The door swung open, and two very bedraggled looking men staggered in. The farmer (also headmaster) was wearing only his underwear, and Wallace next to him didn't look better off. "Come on Gromit! We're going back home."

The boy nodded silently as he padded after his adoptive father, waving goodbye to a stiff Bitzer. The teen waved goodbye back, and Shaun, along with the flock, looking innocent outside, watched as Wallace and Gromit departed.

Needless to say, it was a departure that was well received on both sides.


	17. Gentle

**50 – Gentle**

Timmy pouted angrily as he kicked at a small rock, watching it land in the sheep dip pool with a satisfying 'thud'.

Grade school had been brutal today, with more animals finding out about his attachment to the small stuffed bear that he had gotten when he was still a tiny lamb and they teased him mercilessly.

Timmy reached into his school satchel, and pulled out the small toy. Wasn't it stupid of him, to be so attached to it? Just because it had been Shaun that had given it to him, just because it had been Shaun that had gone on a commando raid to return it, and managed to move a huge stone block to get it back didn't mean that he had to be so _attached_ to it.

Who did he think he was kidding anyways?

Timmy sighed, his hooves becoming gentle as he hugged the toy close.

Even if it was stupid, he refused to let go of it.


	18. HotCold

**11 – Hot/Cold**

It was an interesting study of contrasts, Shaun decided, when even though it was supposed to be spring (the calendar even said so) that there was snow on the ground.

What was even worse, was just a few days ago there were spring flowers. He himself had managed to eat a tulip before Bitzer had woken up and sent them all scurrying out of the garden.

Either way, there was snow on the ground, and Timmy sniffled as he poked at the snow. They wanted spring back thank-you-very-much…

The loud buzz of a hairdryer going caught his attention, and he turned to watch Bitzer melt the snow away from the mouth of his dog house, before snapping his fingers.

He'd just have to invent a Spring Machine.


	19. Mother

**59 – Mother**

Timmy's mother would be the first to confess that she wasn't the best mother. She used her own son as a paintbrush, and Timmy somehow managed to always sneak away from her.

But on the days when Timmy was sick, she'd faithfully stay by his side, nursing him back to health with cough drops and blankets.

When he disappeared she'd search for him without pausing.

When he was frightened, she'd hold him and console him.

When he was angry, she'd give him space.

And when it was Shaun that unexpectedly came down with a cold, or disappeared, or was frightened, she slipped straight into 'Frantic/Nurturing-Mother Mode' until everything was alright- She was a good mother after all, despite her foibles.


	20. Pen

**5 – Pencil**

It was long, red, and made red marks. It seemed permanently attached to the clipboard that Bitzer carried. The goat had eaten one of them once, and it was different then chalk in the fact that it couldn't be erased half as easily (Timmy was a very convenient eraser)

Now, said object was balanced in his hand, straight up and down. Bitzer was nowhere to be seen, and Shaun wondered where the dog was- it was supposed to be **his** job keeping track of the sheep that were now roaming willy-nilly.

But Bitzer had been nowhere to be seen for the past few hours, and Shaun found the clipboard abandoned in a corner- probably from where Bitzer had gone running on a errand…

The sound of a car being driven back towards the farm caught all of the sheep's attention as they piled into the field, staring as the truck pulled in, and the farmer clambered out.

Bitzer followed right after, and Shaun glanced at the clipboard. His hoof reached out to put a single checkmark next to the dog.

Pencils had their good points after all.


	21. Fight

**20 – Fight**

It didn't happen often in the flock. They were after all, one big dopy family and while they might get a little competitive, in the end, they made up. It was impossible not too.

However, this was going on much longer, and much harsher then what anyone would've ever thought possible. Three hours later, and the entire flock _still_ hadn't forgotten about it.

Shaun looked back and forth in-between the two angry members, wondering what was going to have to happen in order to reconcile Shirley and Timmy's mother.

It was quite probably an honest mistake- Shirley ate everything, and probably didn't see why she couldn't eat the cupcakes Timmy's mom had made as well. Timmy's mother didn't see things the exact same way.

Bitzer appeared, carrying a thermos of hot tea, and offered him a cup. Shaun wearily took it, as the two girls began to crack heads with each other.

It'd blow over by tomorrow.


	22. Frail

**14 – Frail**

Sometimes Shaun wondered what that word meant. The word was certainly never used on _this_ particular farm, where one could be kicked clear across the farmyard and still be okay.

Many of the machines were fixable by pounding on them real hard, the entire place had been built and rebuilt a thousand times over.

That was why, when the farmers niece mentioned that the sheep looked like such 'frail' little creatures, Shaun couldn't help the snort.

He especially couldn't help the eyeroll as over the niece's head one of the members of the flock was launched into the air, flapping her arms wildly, attempting to fly. She landed on top of Shirly with a soft noise.

The girl turned, and the field was suddenly no longer full of avidly watching sheep, but instead it was sheep chewing on grass, looking stupid-

Frail indeed. Ha! As if.


	23. Hospital

**57 – Hospital**

Timmy was burning up. Shaun frowned worriedly as he stuck the thermometer into Timmy's mouth, his mother hovering right beside him, wringing her hooves nervously.

On the other side stood Bitzer, who looked at a thick book, and back to Timmy. The thermometer temperature rose, and as Shaun pulled it out to check, it read far too high of a temperature to be correct.

Bitzer frowned as he looked at the book, and shook his head sadly.

They needed a proper hospital instead of this barn, and Shaun's eyes narrowed.

If a proper hospital was what Timmy needed, then Timmy _would_ get a proper hospital.

The pizza guy conveniently stopped in front of the barn, and Timmy's mother rolled up her metaphorical sleeves.

Bitzer disappeared for a single second to come back with three makeshift helmets. They were about to go out on a joyride.


	24. Puppy

**62 – Puppy**

Bitzer hadn't always been on the farm. He hadn't always been a guard dog. He had to of gotten that blue hat from somewhere- from a time before the farmer.

There were a hundred questions Shaun wanted to ask his old friend about Life Before The Farm- but had always been too afraid to ask. It wasn't as if Shaun could ever manage to ask such questions in private, and he didn't want Bitzer to feel pressured into saying anything.

But then, when he was rooting around Bitzer's doghouse, looking for the missing black-and-white football, he stumbled upon an old picture of a small puppy, proudly standing in front of Dogwarts Academy, holding proper hat under one arm, and his blue hat perched on top instead.

Bitzer appeared at that moment, looking slightly surprised to see Shaun holding the picture, but the surprise was offset when Shaun eagerly asked the question he had always wanted to ask.

The resulting family album pulled out threatened some boring stories- until Bitzer admitted that his family seemed to somehow end up working with weirdoes. Like his cousin Gromit…


	25. Internet

**96 – Internet – Human AU**

The Headmaster had gotten a brand new shiny toy.

It currently sat in his office, a glowing screen that shone bright blue, tempting anyone that dared to get close- And Shaun dared to get close.

He had used rope, a pair of golf clubs, three pool sticks, and a rubber ducky to get inside, and currently was marveling at the prize. Of course, while it made more sense to know how to use it before coming here, he had the instruction manual.

Quickly he flipped through it, skimming the words. Slowly a finger poked the Big Button.

The screen glowed.

Eyes wide, he began to play with the mouse, watching as the little clicker thing did crazy stunts on his 'moniter' until he clicked on something that brought up a window. And on this window was a single search engine.

For the next hour, Shaun played around on this 'internet' thing, thinking that he should convince Bitzer into helping him get his own private computer like the camera they had gotten.

That was until he discovered what the internet was really for, and ended up putting a fist through the screen from sheer terror.


End file.
